Sonic Retires
by Kirby21
Summary: Read Sonic's funny new adventures as he retires with Tails and Knuckles in the Mountain View Retirement Home.
1. How it begins

Note: I do NOT own any of the Sonic characters in this fanfic!!  
  
  
  
SONIC RETIRES  
  
It had been many years since Sonic's last visit with his buddies, Tails or Knuckles. He was now 40 years old. He had a white mustache under his snout. With his cane, he walked on the pathway to the Retiring Center, "Mountain View". Which was in Japan, and was on the peak of the mountain. He finally arrived and entered the building. He put on his small specs, and a man came up to him.  
  
"You're Sonic the Hedgehog, right?" said the man.  
  
"Yep, sonny boy. That's me". said Sonic with a yawn.  
  
"You're off to a great start, Sonic! You're new roomate will arrive shortly." explained the man.  
  
"Oh, goody! A friend to interact with..." thought Sonic.  
  
"OK, thank you!" said Sonic.  
  
He slowly walked to room 248 without looking at his roomate's name. He sat down in a chair next to the window, and sighed a happy sigh.   
  
"What a view..." Sonic said, from the 3,000 foot high view.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Just a minute..." said Sonic weakly.  
  
He walked to the door and opened it to find a fox in a work suit.  
  
"And you are...?" asked Sonic.  
  
"...Sonic?!" said the fox.  
  
"Umm...who are you??" asked Sonic.  
  
"Look!" He pointed to the door and the sign read:  
  
ROOM 248-ROOMATES:  
  
SONIC-HEDGEHOG  
  
MILES PROWER  
  
Sonic's eyes grew wide. "T-T-Tails!!! It's you!!!"   
  
They both jumped for joy until there was a crack.  
  
"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWCH!!!" screamed Sonic.  
  
"What's wrong, Sonic?" asked Tails.  
  
"I think I threw out my back again..." he groaned.  
  
"Sonic, the time has come. You are just too old for action, now! I am sorry, you should try doing something relaxed!" said Tails, the 37 year old.  
  
"Uhh...OK...I GOT IT!!!" Sonic snapped his fingers.  
  
He went over to the movie shelf and pulled out a video and hugged it.  
  
"I used to love this movie..." he said quietly.  
  
"Sonic, what movie is that?" asked Tails.  
  
Sonic turned the movie around revealing the movie, "The Excorsist."  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!" screamed Tails. "That movie is too scary!"  
  
"Then what do we do?"  
  
"I got an idea, why don't we meet our other friends?"  
  
"OK, great idea, Tails!"  
  
So Sonic and Tails went to the living room where some people were watching the view. But Sonic and Tails spotted a red-headed man asleep in his chair with a newspaper on his lap.  
  
"He looks familiar..." said Sonic.  
  
"I know who it is!" said Tails. He went over to the man and pulled off the newspaper. It appeared to be Knuckles! But with wrinkles and a beard.  
  
"Knuckles!" said Sonic and Tails at the same time. They ran over to the old spikey red man and gave him a hug.  
  
Knuckles awoke. "...huh...who... Sonic....TAILS?! It's you guys again!" he hugged Tails suddenly.  
  
Sonic cryed. "It's times like these that want to make me play this song!" he said.  
  
He pulled out a tape recorder and pushed play. "IN THE CIRCLE!!!!! THE CIRCLE OF LIFE!!!!!!!" belched the tape recorder in low quality.  
  
"Agh, what does 'The Lion King' have to do with this Kodak moment?!" said Tails.  
  
"Hey, you're right! said Knuckles. He pulled out the instant develop Kodak camera and took a picture. "Grand, just grand!" said Knuckles and began to cry when he saw the picture.  
  
Tails sung in his best voice  
  
"IN THE CIRCLE!!!!!!!!!---THE CIRCLE OF LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFE!!!!!!!!" he belched.  
  
"I thought I told you to shut the hell up!" yelled Knuckles.  
  
"AWG, SHUT UP!!!!" yelled all the old farts as they were trying to sleep. They threw Tails and Knuckles out the window.  
  
"Aww, shit, now I have to help them..." said Sonic in a low voice.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED ;) 


	2. Knuckles in Darkness

NOTE: I do NOT own any of these characters, they are copyright of SEGA!!!  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Sonic did what he had to do, stumbling, he too was rolling down the mountain. They could not keep their eyes open because of the pressure. Their ears had popped and felt a scaly hand grab them.  
  
"Gotcha'!" said the animal.  
  
Knuckles put on his glasses.  
  
"Eh-Eh-Eh..." he said. "...ESPIO!! IT'S YOU, BUDDY!!!" He ran over to the purple scaly dude and gave him a hug.   
  
"I'm glad to see you again, Knuckles. I haven't seen you since Chaotix split up!"  
  
"So, how old are you?" asked Knuckles.  
  
"I am 46." said Espio.  
  
Suddenly a bell rung.  
  
"What's that, are the muffins ready?" asked Sonic, exitedly.  
  
"No, you dunce! It's lunchtime!" said Tails.  
  
"WAIT!!!!" they heard a voice, they looked out the window and saw Shadow running up the mountain!  
  
"I can't...*pant*...hang on, any...*pant* longer...!" he yelled.  
  
"I got ya!" said Knuckles, he grabbed Shadow's hand and pulled him up.  
  
"Well...you don't look any different...how old are you?" asked Knuckles.  
  
"Can you belive I'm 100 years old?!" he said.  
  
"HURRY UP, THE SAUREKRAUT IS GETTING COLD!" yelled an employee.  
  
"Coming!" the five furries said. They all sat at a table in the cafeteria.  
  
A blind lady handed them each a dollar. "Get yourself a drink." she said, scoldingly.  
  
Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow all got their drinks and sat down.  
  
"Hurry up, Espio!" shouted Tails.  
  
"I'm speaking to the lunch lady!" he said. He went over to the lunch lady.  
  
"Yes, what do you need, Mr. Echidna?" she asked.  
  
"I have a complaint! Some mean old lady gave us each a dollar, I want a beer and a beer is two dollars!!" he screamed so loud everyone looked at him. They then started eating again.  
  
"We're sorry, but people your age shouldn't drink beer!" she said with a smile.  
  
"GRR!!! I WANT A BEER!!!" yelled Knuckles. He ran over to the machine and punched the glass and stole a beer. He threw two dollars in the machine.  
  
"Here's your tip." he said.  
  
He sat down next to Tails.  
  
"So what's for lunch?" asked Shadow.  
  
"The mean lady said saurekraut," said Sonic.  
  
"Saurekraut?! Yuck!" Knuckles said and stuck out his toungue. Because he is an echidna, his toungue is long, it went out so far and bareley touched an old lady.  
  
"Ahh!" she said, and slowly fainted.  
  
"Whoops!" said Knuckles, sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, that echidna is causing TOO much chaos," said an officer. "You know what we do to people who cause too much CHAOS?" he said  
  
Knuckles shook his head slowly. "CHAOS?! CHAOS EMERALDS??!?!!" screamed Shadow. He then jumped out the window.  
  
"TIME OUT," said the officer. He thwacked Knuckles in the head. When he woke up he was sitting in a chair. "W-Where am I...?" asked Knuckles in a scared voice.  
  
"WELCOME TO YOUR DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM", said a mysterious voice.  
  
Red eyes flashed in a dark corner.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Knuckles.  
  
"Whoa, whoa WHOA!" said the voice. He pulled off the mask revealing the officer.  
  
Knuckles eyes tightened and he started grinding his teeth.  
  
"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!!!!!!!!" he screamed behind his clenched teeth.  
  
He punched the officer in the nose and he fell out the window.  
  
Knuckles yawned. "That's enough adventures for one afternoon," he said to himfelf.  
  
He went to his room and collapsed on his bed. All of a sudden the room darkened. It was VERY dark, not your average every day darkness, it was...ADVANCED DARKNESS.  
  
"Who's there...??" said Knuckles in a scared voice.  
  
He heard his friends crying for help, "KNUCKLES HELP US!!!" Sonic, Tails, and Espio screamed.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...*evil laughter* 


End file.
